


The Double Con

by NympheSama



Category: Endless Summer (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Conditioning, Double Anal Penetration, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Mysterious, Oral Sex, Sinister Implications, Theft, gay threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NympheSama/pseuds/NympheSama
Summary: Taylor's latest mission takes an unexpected, but not unwelcome turn, when he's almost caught red handed.Will he manage to wriggle his way out of danger? Or will he find himself overwhelmed?





	The Double Con

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesteenwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesteenwolf/gifts).



> Hi there...
> 
> soooooo I haven't updated in awhile. I planned to but... I didn't. truthfully I just haven't had the heart to write as much as I would like tbh, I've been struggling. But, I hope to be back to feeling more myself soon... hope.
> 
> Anyway; I am SOOOOOOO nervous about this; its just, I know it wont be for everyone... but I hope anyone who does read and enjoys will let me know because my paranoia and self doubt is smothering me so much right now! ':D  
> Oh, also - I apologise for the ending. It's just... its a steady downward spiral I think so.... yeah. Sorry.
> 
> Also;  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ASSBUTT  
> Yeah you... I promised a midnight posting, buuuuut I know you wont mind me being a few minutes late 
> 
> And with that said;
> 
> x My love to you all x

**The Double Con.**

Taylor swept through the lavish ballroom, a carefully cultivated smile on his face and a practised swagger in his walk. He dipped his head to all the faces he’d painstakingly studied and memorised, making sure to catch their eyes and draw their attention to him, however fleetingly. As one of the waiting staff passed him, he daintily snatched a flute of champagne from a tray they held, and grinned winningly as he winked, before slipping away into the crowded room before the server could protest. “I hope you choke.” Taylor rolled his eyes at the sour voice in his ear, smiling at a nearby gentleman and winking slyly at the young woman on his arm. He turned and glided away, moving to the far corner of the spacious room and leaning provocatively against a pillar, taking a slow sip of his drink as he discreetly reached up to touch a tiny ear bud briefly.

“You know, I love it when you talk dirty to me.” He snarked quietly, smiling coyly at a man who happened to glance his way. The man nodded politely, before his eyes moved on, leaving Taylor secluded in his own private corner of the room. “Where are you?” He murmured, turning his face down to his glass briefly, while his eyes darted quickly around the hall, searching for his personal tormentor.

“I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be.” The voice replied waspishly, as Taylor sighed and shook his head, reaching up as if to smooth his hair from his face as he sipped at his champagne. “Which, by the way, is more than can be said for you. You’re supposed to be by the door, so you can slip away as soon as they show; but no, not you! You, have to drift off and do anything but what you’re supposed to damn well do!” Taylor rolled his eyes, slowly draining his glass and allowing the voice in his ear to continue complaining until they had to break and gasp for air.

“Are you done?” He asked amusedly, pushing away from his pillar and strolling forward with a gentle saunter, gently setting his empty glass onto a table as he happened to pass. “I’m doing my job, okay? I’m mingling and examining my surroundings, while taking stock of all possible exits and anyone who looks-“

“Cut the crap, Taylor, you just wanted some champagne.” The voice said acidly, as Taylor sighed and wove his way back through the crowd. “What do you think would happen exactly, if they had got here and you weren’t in position and ready? C’mon, Taylor, you can’t keep doing reckless shit like this.” The voice continued, as Taylor fought to keep the pleasant smile on his face, his mood souring rapidly. “You know the deal, dude. We need to-“

“Oh god, Diego, please!” Taylor finally groused, pausing and smiling at a young woman who glanced his way and raised her brows at his frustrated tone. Taylor tipped an imaginary hat to her, winking quickly before turning away and continuing on his way back across the ballroom to the main staircase. He quickly ducked around the banister, stepping into the shadows behind the stairs and scowling as he held his fingers to the ear bud he wore. “Will you just chill out?! I am well aware of what’s at stake, I am well aware of where I should be and I am well aware of just what I have to do! Now please, just stop worrying. Okay?” He said, smoothing his jacket lapels as he took a brief, deep breath. “I have everything under cont-“

“Whoa, there!” Taylor’s return around the banister was interrupted, a strong arm curling around his waist as his hands rose before him protectively, as his chest collided with somebody else’s. Taylor winced, before smoothing his expression into an easy grin, raising his eyes to meet a similarly guilty looking face opposite him. “Heh, I was gonna say I was sorry for tramplin’ ya, but uh...” The newcomer huffed, their eyes raking over Taylor quickly. “I ain’t so sure I am anymore, to be honest.” They admitted, clicking their tongue thoughtfully as Taylor blinked in surprise, momentarily taken aback by the obvious flirtation.

“Say something you idiot!” Diego hissed in his ear, startling Taylor from his brief lapse in concentration. He chuckled, ducking his head to hide the blush he felt begin to stain his cheeks and fighting away the steamy thoughts which tried to rise in his mind.

“Well, I suppose I don’t mind being almost run over when it’s by some decent eye candy...” He said leadingly, letting his eyes rise slowly from the long legs to the smart waistcoat and tie, before finally rising to meet a pair of clear, cerulean eyes. “So, I guess the pleasure of being trampled was all mine.” He added playfully, humming as he lowered his gaze and boldly reached forward to straighten the other mans waistcoat from where it had moved during their collision.

“Thanks.” The stranger said slowly, smirking as Taylor took his time adjusting his tie, his fingers lingering as he flicked his eyes up to the other man’s with a coy and suggestive gaze. “Say, can I get ya a drink? Proper apology and all, ya know?” He asked, tipping his head towards the various waiters flitting amid the crowds, as his hand discreetly but pointedly squeezed Taylor’s waist.

“I’d love that...” Taylor said honestly, smiling briefly as his breath caught, before the expression hitched and slowly faded to a regretful grimace. “But uh, I have somewhere I really need to be right now.” He reluctantly admitted, stepping out of the other mans hold and skirting around him, backing around the banister awkwardly. “Um, rain check?” He offered weakly, scratching the back of his neck shyly as he felt his face burn with embarrassment.

“Heh, sure thing, Boy Scout.” The stranger said, winking as another man with short black hair stepped up beside him, his matching waistcoat creasing as he leaned close and whispered in the man’s ear. He nodded, waving the other man on briefly as he tipped an imaginary hat to Taylor. “Well, ‘til next time then, huh?” He said, backing away after his companion, whose dark eyes also surveyed Taylor curiously, before he turned away.

Taylor smiled, half raising his hand in a shy wave as the other men turned and began to walk away. As soon as their backs were turned, Taylor’s expression morphed into a scowl. He whipped around and darted up the stairs, taking them three at a time in his haste. “What the hell, Diego?!” He demanded, racing through the upper hall of the hotel and skidding into the emergency stairwell, knowing the elevator’s would take too long to call. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me the marks had left the room?!”

“Hey, if you had been in position like you were supposed to be, this wouldn’t have happened in the first place!” Diego snarked in his ear, and Taylor rolled his eyes at the petulant pout which he could hear in his friends tone of voice. “Now hurry up and get back to the damn room, I’ve got eyes on the marks, so get on with your end of this!” He barked, as Taylor raced his way up three flights of stairs as fast as he could, dashing through the doors into the hallway and hurrying all the way to the end of the hall.

“Okay, fourteen oh eight... ah, here we go.” He muttered, glancing both ways down the hall to make sure there was nobody nearby. When he found the hall to be empty, Taylor quickly turned his attention to the door before him, testing the handle despite knowing better and finally humming as he drew out a small set of lock picks from his pocket. “Now, come on little babies... daddy needs to get in, please.” He sing songed, glancing down the hallway a final time, before beginning his attempt to jimmy the door open.

“I would say I can’t believe you’d be so reckless, but we both know I would be lying.” Diego groused in his ear, as Taylor ignored him and focused his attention onto the door. “I mean, what were you _thinking_ , dude?! You can’t keep doing this, Taylor... sooner or later you’re gonna end up screwing the whole mission; and then we’re _both_ gonna pay for it.” Diego sighed, as Taylor rolled his eyes, before gritting his teeth and applying more pressure to the frustratingly stubborn door. “I’m serious Taylor, you know what happens to people who fail to complete the-“

“For the last time, Diego! Quit complaining!” Taylor hissed, scowling as he jimmied the persistently stubborn lock, determined to get through and complete their objective. “The job is worth it, alright?! We go in, we get the thing, we leave and give the thing to the powers that be; and we get rich. Same as always!” He repeated in a slow drawl, grimacing when the door remained locked despite his best efforts. He huffed an irritated sigh, closing his eyes and drawing a deep breath briefly, before attempting to pick the lock once more. “There’s absolutely no need for you to... _panic_!” He snarked, grinning victoriously when he finally heard the lock pop open. He glanced down the hall, before slipping casually into the room, kicking the door closed with his heel as he looked around quickly. “I’m in.”

“Oh good! I’m so pleased you could actually _do your job_!” Diego said, sarcasm dripping from every word as Taylor rolled his eyes and returned his lock picks to his pocket. “Now maybe you could hurry up and find the stupid thing, so we can both get out of here?!” He whined, as Taylor sighed and slowly sauntered across the room, shrugging out of his dinner jacket and laying over the back of a chair beside the door and looking around in vague disinterest.

“Hey, Diego..?” Taylor said hesitantly, his eyes drifting slowly over the large bed to the dresser and wardrobe at the far side. “You ever think, maybe one day...” He pressed, his heart throbbing with a nervous jolt, as he took a deep breath as he made his way around the bed, pulling open the wardrobe doors. “We might, I dunno... leave The Selected?” He finally asked, his breath catching in his throat as his friend remained noticeably silent for an extended heartbeat.

“Dude, what the fuck are you even thinking, saying that?” Diego hissed a moment later, his voice hushed as he spoke rapidly. “You know the rules, Taylor. You join, you join for life; extenuating circumstances over joining be damned.” He reminded, as Taylor sighed and closed the wardrobe, turning to open and quickly search through the drawers beside him.

“Yeah, but... I mean, there’s been expulsions.” Taylor drawled stubbornly, raising a brow when he searched the bottom drawer and found it to be filled with numerous suggestive items. “Like Raj! They told him never to speak of his time with them, and so long as he behaved, they’d pay his down payment for whatever he needed for his show to get up and running...” He explained, biting his lip as he reached into the drawer and drew out a long, black and red whip. He hummed thoughtfully, before returning it to its previous position and carefully closing the drawer. “I just don’t see why-“

“Taylor, is that why you’ve been screwing up so much lately?” Diego demanded, interrupting Taylor's babbling and causing him to sigh tiredly. “Dude, you can’t be serious... Taylor, that was different! Raj endangered The Selected; he _had_ to go. They wouldn’t be so understanding or kind towards _you_.” He said flatly, the sound of static crackling down the line as Diego shifted his position. “Taylor, you’re one of the best... you seriously want out?” He asked quietly, as Taylor blinked and looked around the rest of the room, dropping to his knees to search under the bed.

“Okay, first off; I’m not _one_ of the best, I _am_ the best... thank you very much.” Taylor scoffed, rolling his eyes as Diego snorted quietly. “Secondly, I have absolutely _not_ screwed up.” He defended tiredly, narrowing his eyes as he spotted a suitcase beneath the far side of the bed. “And last of all... well, maybe I’m just tired of all this sneaking around crap. Maybe I just want-“  he paused, shaking his head dismissively as he quickly pulled the suitcase from beneath the bed and unzipped it; hastily rummaging through the remaining contents. “I don’t know.” He admitted, sighing heavily as he returned the suitcase to where he’d discovered it. “I guess I just wonder sometimes what life could be like, if we weren’t always... playing the odds, on our guard, looking for the next mark, the big score-“

“Dude, seriously, _stop_.” Diego ordered, exhaling sharply as Taylor grimaced and pushed to his feet, checking beneath the pillows on the bed before quickly moving through to the bathroom. “Look this life, it isn’t easy sometimes, I get it... but don’t forget the shit we went through before The Selected found us, dude.” Diego murmured down the line, as Taylor hesitated in his search of the bathroom cabinet, catching sight of his reflection and gazing at himself with curious detachment. “We were _alone_ Taylor, fending for ourselves as little kids... whatever you think of The Selected, of their methods, they took us in. We owe them-“

“I think we’ve more than paid them back for whatever two little kids could have cost them at this point, dude.” Taylor said scathingly, his eyes narrowing in frustration as he returned to his search of the bathroom. “I just-“ he paused again a moment later, running a hand through his hair distractedly. “Dude, don’t you want... _more_?” He asked urgently, his heart in his throat as he waited with baited breath for his friend to answer him.

Diego remained silent for far longer than Taylor was comfortable with, his heart beginning to lurch nervously as he fidgeted. “Sometimes.” Diego finally conceded, his tone heavy with reluctance. “But it doesn’t matter. This is my life. I have the job, I have _your_ sorry ass to keep out of trouble...” He said leadingly, as Taylor huffed and shook his head, his lips hitching into a lopsided grin despite his best efforts to resist. “Look, you hurry up and find this stupid thing and I’ll filch us a couple bottles of champagne to go, okay?”

Taylor rolled his eyes and sighed, glancing at his reflection again and forcing himself to ignore the empty detachment which he saw in his eyes. “Yeah,” he said, drawing in a deep breath and swallowing heavily, before forcing himself to turn away and continue his search. “Yeah, okay dude... just make sure you get the-“

“Oh shit...” Diego cursed suddenly, and Taylor immediately froze, tensed and alert as he waited for his friend to continue. “The marks are gone... I don’t see them.” He said hurriedly, his tone low as the rough sound of jostling fabric carried down the line. “Taylor they’re not here, and the lift is saying it’s just passed the second floor. Get out, get out _now_ , Taylor!”

“If they’re that close, then it’s already too late.” Taylor said, shaking his head as his stomach knotted briefly, a ripple of nervous excitement travelling through his gut. “They’ll be in the hall any second...” He muttered, hesitating only briefly, before darting back into the main room and slipping his shoes off his feet. “They’re gonna catch me.”

“No, Taylor!” Diego began, his tone panicked as the sound of heavy and fast footfalls echoed in Taylor's earpiece. “No! I can... I can run interference! I can make it, I swear! Just give me-“

“Dude, you said it yourself, the lift is almost here. There’s no time.” Taylor said, his heart racing as he heard approaching footsteps and quiet voices in the hallway. “Diego...” Taylor said, swallowing briefly as he loosened his tie enough to slip it over his head. “You might wanna turn your earpiece off for an hour or so...” He warned, grinning as he heard his friend groan.

“ _Really_?” Diego sighed, his rapid footsteps slowing as his obvious frustration flared. “ _That’s_ your great escape plan?” He scoffed, as Taylor looked around quickly, noticing a peg on the back of the bathroom door and looping his tie over it, before quickly undoing three of his shirt buttons. “You’re seriously gonna-“

“I haven’t had a chance to find it yet.” Taylor said quickly, biting his lip briefly as he heard the voices approaching quicker, his heart leaping in his throat as he perched himself provocatively at the end of the bed. “This will give me a chance to search them... _individually_. Make sure they aren’t keeping it on them.” He said, clearing his throat as he leaned back on his palms and painted a cocky grin on his face. “Just trust me on this, please, Diego.” He huffed, watching the door with a tense coil of anticipation in his gut.

“Oh, I trust you Taylor...” Diego snorted, as Taylors heart raced, his breath catching as he heard a key slide into the door lock. “Trust you to get yourself killed. All for the dumbass chance to get your-“ Diego’s voice disappeared abruptly, just in time for the hotel room door to swing open, and a familiar stranger to walk inside; pausing and blocking the doorway for his companion upon noticing Taylor at the end of their bed.

“Sorry... I hope you don’t mind and all,” Taylor said leadingly, biting his lip playfully as he lowered his eyes and coyly, slowly dragged them over the other man. “But I was wondering if I could still take you up on that drink?” He said suggestively, his eyes flicking up to the other man’s surprised but amused cerulean eyes. “Unless... you had something _else_ , in mind?”

“Hmm, well ain’t this a sight?” The newcomer chuckled, leaning against the door and allowing his partner to see around his shoulder. “Lookit this, Mike... got ourselves a little present waitin’ for us.” He snickered, half turning and raising a brow as his eyes met his companions, before turning back to Taylor with a lopsided grin. “Not that I’m complainin’ or anythin’, seein’ as ya make such a pretty welcome back present... but just, how’d ya get in here, exactly?”

Taylor hummed playfully, slowly sitting himself upright as he smirked. “Maybe I’m just magic.” He said teasingly, his eyes flicking between the man before him and his partner, Mike. “Or maybe I was just supposed to be here.” He added, spreading his palms and throwing the pair a slow, exaggerated wink.  “Either way, that’s not the real question at this point.” He said, rising slowly to his feet and sauntering forward as Mike glanced down the hall and nudged his partner further into the room, unwittingly urging him toward Taylor as he grinned and stepped into his personal space; walking his fingers up his sleeve suggestively as Mike closed and locked the door. “The _real_ question...” Taylor said, his eyes flicking to Mike as he approached, his gaze guarded as his partners hand rose to Taylors elbow. “Is what you’re going to _do_ with me.”

“That so, huh?” Mike asked, snorting as he watched his partner run his eyes over Taylor with obvious curiosity and interest. “Well, I got a fair idea what Grandpa here is thinkin’ of doin’ with ya.” He said, folding his arms over his chest and flicking his dark brown eyes across to meet Taylor’s amused gaze, narrowing them suspiciously. “But I ain’t so sure ya oughtta actually be trustin’ the kid who broke into our room, much less stickin’ ya dick in his-“

“Sounds to me like someone might be feeling left out.” Taylor said loudly, biting his lip briefly as he felt Jake’s hand slide higher up the back of his arm, before trailing down his side; leaving a path of fire in his wake and causing Taylor to shiver with excitement. “I don’t mind if you wanna keep a...” he paused, his breath catching as Jake stepped closer, his fingers gliding up Taylor's throat to his jaw. “A... _personal_ , close eye on me.”

“Aw, c’mon Mike, don’t be such a damn stick in the mud.” Jake scolded lightly, his clear gaze cutting across to his partner with a smirk, before returning to Taylor, locking them into an intense and smouldering gaze. “Been a while since we played piggy in the middle.” He said, his gaze dropping to Taylor's partially unbuttoned shirt, his hands slowly moving to continue the job and reveal more of Taylors flesh.

“Jake...” Mike sighed, shaking his head uncertainly as Taylors heart raced, his breath escaping him in a quiet rush as he watched the intent focus with which Jake reached up to brush his shirt from his shoulders. “Ya always have thought with ya damn dick more than ya head.” He complained lightly, though he slowly drew closer to the pair, his eyes sharp as he met Taylor's flustered gaze. “But, I will admit... he paints a temptin’ picture.” He added, hesitating for a moment, before reaching out to touch Taylor's shoulder uncertainly.

Taylor shivered at the added contact, the ghost of a groan escaping him as he tipped his head back, closing his eyes as he relished the sensation of Mike’s gentle fingers trailing along his shoulder and down his arm, while Jake’s hand cupped his cheek and drew him closer. His heart faltered briefly, forgetting to beat as Jake’s lips brushed teasingly against his own, before resuming its function with increased urgency. “Mmm...” He hummed, his lips chasing Jake’s as the other man withdrew, his eyes peeling open to meet Jake’s smug gaze dazedly. He blinked slowly, shaking off the distracting sense of familiarity which pulsed with his rapid heart rate, dismissing the sensation as remnants of his study beforr the mission. His thoughts quickly turned hazy as he watched Mike slowly lean toward him instead,  half turning to meet him, in a cautious but no less intense kiss. “Oh god...” He whispered briefly, swallowing heavily as Mike pulled back, his lips dropping to Taylor's shoulder as Jake drew him back into a deeper kiss.

“Don’t go feedin’ his ego.” Mike warned gently, his fingers lighting Taylor's skin on fire as he trailed them slowly over his bare back and side, tracing around the waistband of his trousers curiously. “He already thinks he’s god’s gift, ya start actually sayin’ it and he’s gonna be impossible to live with.” He scoffed, his eyes flicking up to meet Taylor's as he shared a passionate kiss with Jake.

Taylors heart raced wildly in his chest, his thoughts clouding as Jake’s hungry kiss consumed him. His skin tingled beneath both men’s touches, his gut twisting with restless energy as he gripped Jake’s shirt with one hand and tentatively raised the other to Mike’s cheek. “Mmm...” He panted, licking his lips as Jake released them, his stubble tickling Taylors skin deliciously as he ducked his head to smother his throat in hot, open mouthed kisses and bites. “Who... said I was talking to... him?” He managed to ask, turning his attention toward Mike and hissing in surprise as he inadvertently allowed Jake better access to his throat.

Mike chuckled at the attempt at wit, but seemed to sense Taylor was lost to the sensations which swept through his over-sensitised body. Taylor groaned as Mike reclaimed his lips in a passionate but much more controlled kiss than Jake’s; the differences between their kiss leaving him breathless and eager for more.  “Mm- _mmm_..!” He gasped, as Jake and Mike crowded closer to him, evidence of their interest and arousal jutting firmly into his hips. He reluctantly freed himself from Mike’s kiss, slowly dragging his hand down the other man’s chest as he panted to catch his breath. “You guys are wearing _entirely_ too many clothes.” He huffed breathlessly, a smirk flickering briefly across his lips as both men laughed quietly.

“Guess someone oughtta do somethin’ about that then, huh Boy Scout?” Jake teased, a wicked grin curling his lips as he rocked himself suggestively against Taylor's side. “Whaddaya reckon, Mike?” He asked, his arm folding around Taylor's shoulders as Taylor pouted and began to awkwardly unbutton his waistcoat with one hand; his other hand palming unsubtly at Mike’s evident arousal. “Ya gonna lend Boy Scout here a hand? He seems to have both of his occupied...” He snickered, his intent and focused gaze locking with Taylor's in a silent and heated exchange.

“I dunno,” Mike hummed thoughtfully, his lips grazing lightly along Taylor's jaw, as he made his way to his ear and nipped sharply at the lobe. “I mean, he did break in... kinda seems fittin’ that he suffer a little for that.” He drawled, a soft chuckle escaping him at Taylor's sound of distress. “What if we cuff him..? And then make him work for the chance to touch..?” He suggested with a snicker, deftly capturing and securing Taylor's wrists behind his back before he could evade him.

“ _Ah_!” Taylor gasped, as Jake laughed and reached into his inner waistcoat pocket, pulling out a small disc and a pair of silver handcuffs which he handed to Mike, smirking while he returned the disc to his pocket. “So... _that’s_ what you guys are into, huh?” He demanded, pouting as he flicked his accusatory gaze between Mike and Jake and wiggled his hands behind his back experimentally. “Well, I can work with that.” He finally huffed, raising a brow and smirking coyly as he dragged his burning gaze over each of them. “So; who’s first?”

“In a hurry there, Boy Scout?” Jake snickered, unbuttoning the rest of his waistcoat and removing it, laying it carefully over the back of the same chair which Taylor had left his jacket draped over. “Seem a little eager for somethin’...” He teased, cupping a hand around the back of Taylors neck as he pressed himself snugly to his front, his lips remaining a hairsbreadth from Taylors as he rocked his hips and firmly rutted his erection against him.

“Is this your way of telling me to slow down?” Taylor asked breathlessly, closing his eyes briefly as he bit his lip and relished the sensations which swept through his body. He peeled his eyes open and attempted to lean forward and kiss the other man, scowling when Jake smirked and kept his lips out of reach. “I’m pretty sure there’s at least _one_ part of you would prefer that I not...” He muttered, a soft hiss escaping him as he mirrored Jake’s movements against him; teasing himself as much as the other man, but ultimately deeming the pleasurable torture worth it.

“Ya know, this was supposed to be a punishment for ya...” Jake murmured in his ear, as Mike circled around behind Taylor, discarding his own waistcoat and shirt, before slowly dragging his hands up Taylor's sides; eliciting excited shivers from him, as his heart raced with nervous anticipation and eagerness. “Kinda feels like ya might be enjoyin’ this though.” Jake added, his hand gliding down Taylor's bare front to cup his erection and squeeze gently.

“Hmm...” Taylor bit his lip in an attempt to stifle a moan, his hips rocking forward into Jake’s hand despite his best attempts to stop them. “What can I say? I’m just _real_ happy to be here with you guys.” He panted, groaning and tipping his head to the side as Mike pressed himself firmly to his back; his fingertips trailing paths of fire across Taylor's skin, his lips laying soft kisses to his throat. “Oh fuck...” He choked, turning his head over his shoulder at the feel of Mike’s bare skin against his back, a fleeting whimper escaping him as their lips met in a hungry kiss.

“Heh, maybe in a bit.” Jake snickered, over the unmistakable clink of a belt buckle being opened. “Ya gotta earn it though...” He hummed, drawing Taylor's attention from Mike as he heard the telltale sound of a zipper being lowered; and hastily faced him again, his eyes instinctively dropping to Jake’s hands, as he teasingly freed his cock from his trousers. “See somethin’ ya like, Boy Scout?” He drawled, smirking knowingly as Taylor's mouth turned dry, forcing him to nod mutely.

“Think ya might’ve broke him, Grandpa...” Mike snorted, watching Taylor's reaction over his shoulder with obvious amusement. “Why don’t ya get down there, Kid?” He suggested slyly, his hands gripping Taylor's elbows gently and slowly guiding him to kneel. “Pretty sure Grandpa will let ya suck it, seein’ as ya starin’ like its the best lollipop ya ever saw.”

Taylor sank to his knees without further encouragement, barely noticing Mike’s hand in his hair as he carded his fingers gently through his short spikes, his eyes locked onto Jake’s hand as he stroked his cock slowly. “Obedient little thing, ain’t he?” Jake mentioned conversationally, as if Taylor weren’t staring at his cock with obvious desire. “Think we can get him to take the both of u-“ he began to muse, only for Mike to cut him off with a frustrated sigh as he walked around Taylor and tangled his hand in Jake’s long hair.

“I know ya love the sound of ya own voice, Grandpa, but why don’t ya let the Kid see if he can’t get ya to make some prettier sounds than just more _talkin’_?” Mike asked lowly, his lips grazing Jake’s as his other hand drifted down from Taylor’s hair to his neck, encouraging him closer. Jake hissed as Taylor obliged, shuffling closer and dragging his cheek along Jake’s cock. His dark eyes flicked upwards to see the other men were occupied, before darting around the room quickly; though his urge to search was long since diminished. Finally, he returned his gaze upward to watch as Jake and Mike kissed, a sound of need escaping him as he flicked his tongue across Jake’s cock and slowly trailed the appendage to the head.

“Mmm...” Taylor hummed, his eyes lowering as he teased the hard flesh with soft kisses, dropping his attention to Jake’s testicles as he sucked one gently into his mouth and rolled his tongue across it. Mike’s grip on his neck tightened, urging him on as Jake’s hand settled on his shoulder, drawing him closer as he moved slowly along Jake’s cock; his tongue and lips caressing the hot, hard flesh. His fingers curled into the metal links of the cuffs around his wrists, his eyes darting up to meet Jake’s piercing cerulean gaze as Mike kissed his shoulder. Taylor felt a rush of power despite his bindings, a weak flutter of excitement in his stomach as his lips parted and slowly engulfed Jake’s cock.

“Well hot damn...” Jake muttered, a visible shudder passing over him as he squeezed Taylor’s shoulder and met his gaze intently. “Would ya lookit that, Mike?” He murmured, half turning towards his partner without taking his eyes from Taylors. “Looks like someone’s a natural... born to suck my di-nnng-” He trailed off with a hiss, Mike’s lips curling into a grin as he squeezed the back of Taylors neck, encouraging him to sink further around Jake’s girth.

“Ya gotta be doin’ somethin’ right, Kid, if ya managed to shut him up.” He snickered playfully, his dark eyes flaring with heated desire as he watched Jake’s cock disappear into Taylors mouth. “Now, how ‘bout ya show us just how ‘born for this’ ya really are, huh?” He hummed, lowering his head to kiss his way along Jake’s shoulder to his throat, though his eyes remained on Taylor as he huffed with amusement; but ultimately obeyed.

“Hmmm...” Taylors eyes drifted closed briefly, as a content hum escaped him; his hands fidgeting constantly behind his back. He felt his own cock throb within his trousers, as he dragged his lips teasingly back and forth along Jake’s erection, his tongue tickling the hot flesh playfully. He groaned as Jake’s hand slid higher, covering Mike’s at the back of his neck as they encouraged him together. He opened his eyes and flicked his gaze up as he gave a long, deep suck to the head of his cock, his heart quickening when he found Jake watching him with an intense longing; his cheeks flushed from pleasure as Mike lathered his throat with attention. He refocused himself on his task, his own arousal spiking as he sucked Jake’s cock with vigorous intent.

“Holy shit...” Jake muttered, his hips rocking lightly to Taylors movements as an extended moan escaped him. Taylor looked up as Jake finally tore his eyes away, pulling free of Mike’s attention on his throat so he could capture his lips in a hungry and passionate kiss. Taylor whimpered, the sounds vibrations causing Jake to pause and choke as they travelled through his cock. He whined further when Jake’s hand left his neck, until he realised the other man was merely moving to open Mike’s trousers; freeing his cock so Jake could stroke him with slow, exaggerated and powerful strokes.

“Oh-“ Mike’s breathy gasp caused Taylor to slow his pace, his eyes flicking over to the other man’s expression curiously as his grip tightened at the back of Taylors neck. He hummed as he eyed Mike’s cock, drawing back from Jake with a soft moan of regret. His lips curled into a smirk, as he reached forward and brushed Jake’s hand aside, pumping Mike’s cock in his grasp briefly, before guiding him to his lips and swallowing him whole. “How the- ah! Fuck...”

Taylor snickered as he held up the open cuffs in his other hand, tossing them behind him before either of them could grab them. He drew back and winked playfully, catching his breath as best he could, as he stroked both mens erections before him. “My secret.” He teased, before leaning forward to wrap his lips around Mike’s cock once more.

“Heh, looks like he outsmarted ya...” Jake huffed, watching Taylor suck Mike’s cock for a long heartbeat, before he switched back to Jake’s; causing both men to chuckle breathlessly at his indecisiveness, as he continued to switch between them hungrily. Finally, Jake took a reluctant step out of Taylor’s reach, moving around them both and urging Mike to shuffle closer to the bed; whereupon he pushed him to fall in the middle of the bed. “Heh, get yaself comfy while ya can.” He snickered, as he held out his hand to help Taylor to his feet. “Guess that means its my turn to punish, huh?” He added, winking at Taylor as he guided him to kneel on the bed and encouraged him to crawl forward, where Mike reached to cup his cheek and draw him into a surprisingly soft kiss. Taylor’s heart leapt eagerly, his pulse crashing in his ears as felt the bed dip behind him. He hummed as Mike’s kiss trailed from his lips to his jaw and peered back over his shoulder curiously, raising a brow as Jake ran his hands over his ass lightly. When Jake noticed him watching, he smirked and leaned forward; smothering himself over Taylor’s back to kiss him; ignorant that his lips were swollen and sensitive as Jake devoured them eagerly. “Trust me... ya gonna enjoy it.” He murmured against Taylors lips, though Taylor barely heard him, his head fuzzy and his thoughts muddled by the other mans impassioned kiss.

“Please..?” He murmured, his breath catching as Jake paused mid-rise from him, his gaze intent as he peered down at Taylor. He cocked his head for a moment, before plastering himself to Taylor’s back again, his lips claiming Taylors with an unappeaseable hunger, as he rocked his cock against the cleft of his ass. “Mmm!” Taylor cried, his sounds of pleasure captured and quickly swallowed by Jake’s eager kiss. He squirmed, rolling his hips back against Jake’s movements as he was overwhelmed by a heady rush of arousal and pleasure. “Oh fu-“ Taylor gasped, tearing himself free and dropping his forehead to Mike’s thigh, as Jake chuckled, his hand having slipped between Taylors groin and the mattress as he worked his fastenings free, before sliding beneath the fabric to palm at his bare cock.

“Well, well... what have we here?” Jake teased, snickering as Taylor panted for breath and whined with frustration and arousal. “Think we got Boy Scout here all worked up, Mike... got a big ol’ present for us down here.” He said, winking at Mike as he rolled his eyes at him. “Ya want us to do somethin’ about this, Boy Scout?” He continued slowly, ignoring Taylor’s answering pitiful whine as he chuckled and moved away, his hands gliding to Taylor’s hips and gripping the open waist of his trousers tightly. “Think Mike needs some more attention there, Boy Scout... ya gonna show him how good ya are with that mouth of yours? Just like ya showed me..?”

“Jake, shut up already.” Mike groused, propping himself up on his elbows as he watched Jake’s hands slowly peel Taylor’s trousers over his ass, leaning forward to kiss and nip at the newly revealed flesh playfully. “Ya talk too damn much... I wanna see you make him beg for it already, dammit.” He hissed, as Taylor made an incoherent sound of disapproval and pumped Mike’s cock steadily, slowly kissing his way along the hard flesh until he could part his lips around the head and suck him deeper. He shivered as he raised his knees enough for Jake to remove his trousers, soft whimpers escaping him as the other mans hands caressed his ass restlessly.

“Well damn,” Jake hummed, clicking his tongue thoughtfully as he squeezed Taylors ass. “Ya makin’ it hard for me to stick to my plans here, Boy Scout...” He huffed, his hand rising to Taylors hip and gripping it tightly, as he leaned forward and deliberately dragged his tongue along the cleft of his ass slowly. “Hmm, tastes as good as he looks, Mike... Ya gonna have to wait awhile though, ‘cause I ain’t ready to-“ he began, ignoring Taylors eager whine as he soothed the tremble in his leg.

“Aw, godammit, Jake!” Mike cursed, his brow furrowed as he watched Taylor all but worship his cock with his mouth. “Shut the fuck up and make him _need_ it already!” He barked, his hand threading into Taylors short spikes as his lips parted, a pleasured groan rumbling free of his chest as he unwittingly thrust his hips upwards to meet Taylors movements.

Taylor heart raced, an electric pulse thrumming beneath his skin as he trembled, sucking in quick gasps of air whenever he could as he sucked Mike’s cock with what was almost a sense of urgency. “Mmm!” He groaned in agreement with Mike’s orders, his mouth salivating further as he felt Jake’s fingers dig into the fleshy globes of his ass; the other mans tongue causing a thrill of giddy excitement to flood and overload his body with pleasure. He parted his legs further, ignoring Jake’s smug chuckle as he tried to focus on Mike’s cock, sucking him deep into his throat and gasping for breath when he released him again several long heartbeats later. Mike’s hand in his hair kept him grounded amid Jake’s ministrations, urging him to continue as Mike rolled his hips toward him gently; deep, pleasurable moans escaping him as Taylor peeked up to find he’d allowed his eyes to drift closed.

He whimpered, as Jake’s tongue slicked his entrance; prodding eagerly and finally pressing into his ass as Jake gave a deep-throated groan. “Where the hell’d ya learn to be such a goddamn turn on, Kid?” Mike muttered, his eyes peeling open to flit between Jake and Taylor hungrily. “Hell, I can’t decide if I want ya to keep goin’, or if I want ya to stop so I can fuck ya now... that ass ya got is makin’ me wanna choose the latter option, truth be told.” He admitted, his jaw slackening slightly as Taylor continued to suck his cock and hummed a heady moan around him. “Aw, hell..!” He choked, his head falling back to the bed as his body arched from the bed, his chest heaving with quick pants for breath as he curled his fingers tighter into Taylor’s hair.

“Heh, ya can wait ya turn ya damn bastard...” Jake sneered thickly, surfacing briefly to peek at Taylor, who whined and rocked his ass back towards him pointedly; never once pausing in his determined and focused ministrations to Mike’s cock. “Don’t have to tell me twice, Boy Scout.” He huffed, offering him a rough salute quickly, before returning his tongue to Taylor’s ass with a vigorous intent.

“Mmm!” Taylor gasped, immediately falling into a whimper which caused Mike to groan and buck his hips eagerly, his thighs tensing as Jake’s tongue sent a myriad of sensation crashing through his entire body. “Ah..!” He slowly rose from Mike’s cock, his brow furrowed as he half turned to watch Jake thrust his tongue deeper into his ass, as he rolled his hips back against him. “Nnnng... yea-uh!” He groaned, sliding a hand down to grip his ass in an attempt to give Jake more room, as well as clear his line of sight, his heavy lidded eyes meeting Jake’s amused gaze as he flicked his piercing blue eyes to watch Taylor’s reactions; an intense and passionate haze of pleasure building between and around them.

Taylor felt his skin burn everywhere that Jake and Mike’s hands caressed him, his heart racing as his mind further fogged with need and desire. “Please?” He repeated pleadingly, coherency failing him as he keenly watched Jake’s lips and tongue devour his ass. He choked on a moan as Jake hummed and moved with more urgency, turning towards Mike again as he felt the other mans fingers ghost across his jaw.

“We got ya, Kid.” He assured in a low murmur, his hand gliding to cup Taylor’s cheek and draw him down into a deep and passionate kiss. “Mmm...” He hummed, his tongue sweeping across Taylor’s lips and earning him access to his mouth, which he ravished with a hunger and passion that Taylor was certain he’d never felt the like of before. Mike’s hands caressed his hips, his powerful arms tensing occasionally as he stretched further to grip Taylors ass tightly, kneading the fleshy globes as he parted them further for Jake’s attention.

“Oh...” Taylor gasped, raising his head and rocking his body against Mike urgently, the other mans erection grinding mercilessly into his stomach as his own rutted against Mike’s hip. “Oh fuck... oh, this is-“ He babbled, trailing off with a hiss, as Mike’s teeth grazed gently but firmly across his collarbone. “Please... please,” Taylor mumbled, his body and mind consumed by lust and fire as he squirmed between both men.

“Heh,” Jake huffed, surfacing from his ass with a chuckle, as Taylor gave a shaky whine at the loss of his tongue’s ministrations. “Reckon he’s all fired up for ya, Mike...” He said, biting Taylor’s ass playfully and even swatting the area, before moving slowly to cover Taylor with his own body. “Say what ya need, Boy Scout.” He murmured in Taylor’s ear, a noticeable grin curling his lips as he nipped Taylors ear lobe briefly. “Say what ya need; and we’ll do everythin’ we can to give it to ya...”

“Uh-“ Taylor groaned, tipping his head back to Jake’s shoulder as he subtly shifted him to straddle Mike’s waist. “I-I want...” He muttered thickly, closing his eyes briefly as Mike lifted his shoulders from the bed to kiss at his throat hungrily. “I need...” He gasped, biting his lip as his hands moved restlessly, tangling in Jake’s hair as he mouthed at his shoulder; while the other cupped the back of Mike’s head and held him close. Taylor swallowed thickly, his body overwhelmed as Jake’s hands drifted to Mike’s trousers and removed them fully; leaving them all naked, and entwined together intimately. “Oh god-“ he choked, rolling his hips over Mike’s erection, as he felt the hot flesh snugly pressed to his ass.

“Looks like he’s lost for words, Mike...” Jake hummed across Taylors throat, his smug smirk clear against his blazing skin. “I think he likes the feel of ya against him there... but I think he might be after somethin’ a little more than ya basic ruttin’.” He snickered, his breath catching as Taylor reached back and stroked his cock with a teasing grip. “Shi-“ He half cursed, his eyes dropping to where Taylors hand held him securely, guiding him closer to his ass and groaning with guttural pleasure.

“I need you...” Taylor breathed, his lips grazing Mike’s briefly, before he turned his head to meet Jake’s in an equally as soft but impassioned kiss. “ _Both_... of you.” He added, his glazed eyes meeting Jake’s shocked cerulean gaze intently. “Please..?” He groaned, rolling his ass over Mike’s cock teasingly and causing the other man to hiss and grip his hips tightly.

“I dunno...“ Jake began, glancing at Mike with sudden hesitancy over Taylor’s shoulder, though his attempt to communicate with the other man was interrupted when Taylor gave a sound of displeasure and released his hold on Jake’s cock. “Hey, wha-“ he yelped, as Taylor pulled away from him, enough to swing himself around to face him; his ass rutting over Mike’s cock as he curled his arms around Jake’s shoulders and pulled him close.

“Please...” He murmured, his lips grazing Jake’s teasingly as Mike groaned deeply and bucked his hips up against him, their rhythm naturally aligning as Taylor pleaded with Jake desperately. “You just said... _promised_ , to do everything you could...” He whispered, his lips parting as his nose brushed Jake’s, the other mans hands gripping his waist and his ass tightly. “I know you want to.” He breathed gloatingly, his eyes flitting up to meet Jake’s briefly, before lowering to his lips once more. “ _Please_?” He asked, his kiss light as he barely caressed lips with his own.

“Ah, hell...” Jake muttered darkly, gripping Taylor tightly as he pulled him into a deep and passionate kiss, both hands gripping his ass and squeezing tightly as he rolled Taylor over Mike’s cock tauntingly. “Boy Scout’s tryin’ to kill me here, Mike.” He groaned, knocking his forehead to Taylors as they panted for breath; Taylors hands roaming over his shoulders and torso, before lowering to his cock and stroking him leisurely.

“Then bloody well let him.” Mike hissed from the bed, his eyes resting on Taylors ass as he rocked his hips over his cock and stared intently at Jake; awaiting his consent as he stroked him with increasing urgency. “Shut up and do as he damn well says, Grandpa... Kid knows what he wants, besides was ya own dumbass ide- nng!” He groaned, his fingers clutching at Taylor’s thighs with a white knuckled grip, as he rolled himself against Mike and hesitated; his entrance dragging slowly over Mike’s cock. “Oh, Christ... just bloody hurry up already, will ya?!”

“Hmm... _good_ boy.” Taylor purred, glancing back at Mike with a smug grin as he rolled his hips, his breath catching as he teased himself with the head of Mike’s cock. “Well?” He asked, looking back to Jake as he raised himself to his knees. “You know, I can still beg; if you really want me to...” He whispered, his hands moving slowly over Jake’s hips to his ass. “Or, I could put my mouth to better use again...” He murmured, the tip of his tongue tracing Jake’s ear briefly, as he pulled him closer and hissed at the friction between them. “What do _you_ want from me..?” He breathed, moaning loudly when Jake surged forward abruptly, his lips colliding hard with Taylors.

“Godammit... ya  a fuckin’ tease.” Jake growled, as Taylors heart swelled, fire licking at his nerves; as hopeful excitement and anticipation consumed him. He choked as Jake’s kisses trailed over his cheek, his hands rising to rest weakly on the other mans elbows, as Jake’s hand slid slowly between his thighs. “If ya really want us all to party; then I think it’s high time we stepped up this little dance...” He muttered, his lips skimming Taylors jaw hungrily as he reached through his parted thighs and stroked Mike’s cock for a moment. “Ya trouble, Boy Scout... ya know that, right?” He queried lowly, smirking as his free hand dropped to Taylor’s thigh and squeezed; as his other hand held Mike’s cock still and guided Taylors ass down to him.

“Oh god...” Taylor gasped, his eyes fluttering closed as he tensed briefly, overwhelmed by pleasure and desire. “Oh-“ he groaned, rolling his hips gently, as Mike groaned and slowly slid deeper into him. “Mmm...” He hummed, biting his lip as he felt himself slowly sink over Mike’s cock, Jake’s hand hesitating briefly as his fingers rest against him; before releasing his hold on Mike and sliding hungrily over Taylors flushed and sensitive skin. “Fuck, fuck, fu-“ He babbled, his eyes slowly opening to dazedly meet Jake’s piercing clear gaze.

“Heh, yeah, yeah... hold on ya impatient little imp. I’m gettin’ to it.” Jake snickered softly, watching intently as Taylor panted lightly, biting his lip and rolling his hips as he tentatively raised and lowered himself on Mike’s cock. “Damn... ya makin’ a pretty little picture there, Boy Scout...” He murmured, his breath catching as Taylor swallowed thickly and slowly trailed one hand down to his cock. “Aw... shi-“

“Somethin’ tells me this ain’t ya first rodeo, huh Kid?” Mike barely managed to croak, his legs and hips trembling with the effort to control himself and not rush Taylor. “Ya way too calm for it to be ya first stab at it.” He huffed lowly, his voice strained as he stared at where Taylors ass slowly swallowed and released his cock; totally missing the coy look which Taylor attempted to throw over his shoulder, though the crease of his brow gave away his distraction.

“Hmm, I’ve dabbled once or twice...” He admitted slyly, turning back to Jake as he squeezed his palm around him briefly, flashing a brief heady grin at the man as he adjusted to Mike’s girth within him and began to move over him with more natural ease. “Never been quite so into the idea, honestly... didn’t get me half so- ohhh... fuck, yes...“ He trailed off to an incoherent, pleasured babble; his eyes drifting closed as Mike finally lost the effort to remain still and thrust upwards gently.

“Yeah? These guys never made it good for ya then, huh Boy Scout?” Jake asked, one hand gliding restlessly along Taylor’s thigh, while his other gripped and caressed his shoulder. Taylor’s eyes slowly peeled open as he caught on to Mike’s rhythm, moving with him to draw out and intensify the pleasure they both received. “Can guarantee ya that we’ll make it better...” He assured, leaning down to kiss Taylors throat with surprising tenderness, as Taylor huffed in breathless amusement, squeezing Jake’s elbow and cocking his head to the side as he rolled his hips and met Mike’s leisurely thrusts with mounting eagerness.

“Is this a competition now?” He asked fondly, biting his lip for a heartbeat in order to try and contain a small hum of blissful pleasure. “Hnng- oh, ohh!” He whined as he licked his lips, his jaw slackening for a moment as Mike gripped his ass and held him still; a loud and strained moan escaping him as he thrust upwards quickly for several long seconds, before choking and slapping his hand to Taylors ass, allowing him to move for himself again. “You know...” Taylor panted, looking back up at Jake as he withdrew from his throat, his hand stroking Jake with more urgency as he gently squeezed and tugged him closer. “If I didn’t know any better, I would almost say you were... ah! Hmm, j-jealous! Oh god...” He babbled, groaning as he lifted and dropped his ass on Mike’s cock with rising desperation.

“Damn...” Jake murmured, stepping closer and manoeuvring Taylor to lean backwards, his feet on the bed as Mike held him steady and bit his lip, groaning at the new angle which he found himself ensnared within Taylor. “Ain’t gonna lie, I’m kinda jealous of anyone who ever saw ya lookin’ like ya do right now.” He admitted, kneeling before Taylor and hissing in surprise when he moved forward again, capturing his lips in a deep and passion driven kiss.

“Trust me,” Taylor breathed, nipping his lip as he withdrew slightly, his eyes heavily hooded as he peeked at the other man coyly. “Nobody has seen me looking half so turned on before.” He whispered, before he quickly dropped a trail of light kisses down Jake’s chest to his erection; which he immediately wrapped his lips around and began to suck with an eager, hungry determination. Jake choked on a startled moan, his eyes dropping to where Taylor barely managed to peek up at him, his cock disappearing in rapid intervals into his throat.

“Holy-“ He groaned, hesitating a moment before curling his fingers tightly in Taylors short spikes, rocking his hips to meet his movements. Taylors heart raced, his entire body lit by paths of fire which all connected deep within his gut; an intense warmth churning with sparks of pleasure. “Godammit, Boy Scout; ya oughtta come with a goddamn warnin’ label...” He muttered, watching as Taylor sucked his cock hungrily, breathy moans and whimpers escaping him intermittently as he continued to ride Mike’s cock at an increasingly rapid pace. He glanced up at Jake briefly, who swallowed heavily and tugged at his handful of short hair lightly, drawing Taylor away from his cock with a groan of displeasure; before he surged forward to claim his lips in a rough and impassioned kiss. “Fuckin’ hell... it shouldn’t be possible for ya to be this ridiculously hot...” He mumbled against his lips, their breathing ragged as he kissed across Taylors cheek to his throat and shoulder, easing him backwards once more to lean on his steadying hands. “Damn well hold still, ya bloody impatient-“ He groused, trailing off as he mouthed at Taylors shoulder, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin softly, as his hand drifted down to where he and Mike were joined.

“Quit draggin’ ass, Grandpa...” Mike growled, squeezing Taylor’s waist as he whined in needful desire. “If ya joinin’ in on the party, get a bloody move on... ‘cause I’m pretty sure it ain’t just me that’s near ready to blow at this point.” He warned, gritting his teeth and forcing his movements to drop to a torturously slow pace, which caused Taylor to groan with frustration.

“Shut up, Mike.” Jake groused, his breath quickening as he met Taylors pleading gaze and slowly slid two fingers into his ass alongside Mike’s cock. At Taylor’s shaky exhale, he leaned forward and kissed him, his fingers never ceasing in their attempt to further stretch and prepare him. Taylor rocked back against the intrusion, a continuous litany of encouraging whimpers and moans rumbling from his chest as Jake devoured his lips; and stroked the node of nerves which made his heart race and caused bursts of pleasure to ripple through him. “Jesus, ya beautiful...” Jake breathed, his breath catching as Taylor’s legs tensed and trembled, his head falling back with a loud and urgent whine as his brow furrowed deeply. “Ya sure, that ya wan-“

“ _Please_?” Taylor crooned, his clouded gaze rising to meet Jake’s pleadingly. “Oh god, please...” He mumbled tiredly but eagerly, as Jake swallowed thickly and withdrew his fingers; which shook with barely contained excitement, as he crawled closer. “Oh... oh..!” Taylor gasped, his brow heavily creased as he looked down to where Jake stroked his cock slowly, brushing the heavy arousal gently across the sensitive flesh of his ass and Mike’s cock where they combined. “Yes, yes, yes, yes... ye-“

“Think Boy Scout’s stuck on repeat there, Mike.” Jake huffed breathlessly, his eyes trained intently on the sight of Mike’s cock slowly disappearing deeper into Taylors ass. “Let’s see if we can’t jump start him back to regular service, huh?” He asked distractedly, holding his breath as he tentatively guided his cock into Taylor alongside his partners. “Shi-“ He cursed, his breath leaving him in an explosive, choked groan.

“O-oohhh!” Taylor panted, his heart pounding in his chest as heat raced through him, arousal thick as fog clouding around his thoughts as pleasure overwhelmed him. “Mmm... nng! Mmm..!” He huffed, slowly adjusting to the added stretch of his ass as Jake and Mike tentatively rocked together stroking his sensitive prostate and flooding him with wave after wave of heat and pleasure. “Oh my... god! Yuh-!” He gasped, groaning and biting his lip as he fought the urge to move.

“Fuck... Jake, if I die; I want it on my tombstone that I died fuckin’ happy.” Mike choked, his hands squeezing Taylors hips tightly as Taylor let his head fall back onto the other man’s shoulder. “Damn... holdin’ up alright there, Kid?” He murmured, his lips barely skimming Taylors brow, as he hummed and nodded distractedly.

“Shit...” Jake drawled, swallowing tightly as he slowly rocked into Taylor, fighting the urge to close his eyes and revel in the blissful friction of Mike’s cock against his within the tight confines of Taylors ass; determinedly maintaining his focus on Taylors blissful expression. “Looks like someone likes a little double trouble, huh Mike?” He struggled to ask, desperately trying to stave off the edge of oncoming orgasm. “This what ya wanted Boy Scout? Huh? This what gets ya rocks off?” He continued to mutter, as Mike rolled his eyes and dropped his head back to the bed; his lips brushing across Taylors back lazily as he and Jake alternated teasing thrusts to maximise the pleasure they built and shared together. “Bet ya other parties didn’t get ya so-“

“Do you e-ever stop talking?” Taylor struggled to ask, his body rolling sinuously between Mike’s and Jake’s his eyelashes fluttering against his cheek briefly, before he looked up at Jake with a coy half smirk. “Is that w-what gets _your_ rocks off?” He panted, gasping as Mike laughed breathlessly and Jake growled, slowly thrusting deeper into Taylor. “Oh fuck..!” He groaned, raising one hand from the bed to grip Jake’s shoulder, as the man leaned closer and captured his lips hungrily.

“I’ve been told it’s part of my charm.” Jake snickered smugly, as Taylor hummed and dragged his lips over Jake’s stubbled jaw. “But hell, maybe I just wanna make we’re a better tag team than ya had before...” He croaked, his breath quickening further as Taylor bit his shoulder and moaned hungrily, before slowly trailing his tongue to Jake’s ear.

“You, mmm... you are...” Taylor breathed, nipping Jake’s ear playfully, before the other man turned and captured his lips, his movements growing stronger as his urgency grew. Mike cursed loudly, his teeth grazing Taylors shoulder as his hips thrust upward roughly, his choked groan lingering as they came to an abrupt halt. “Oh... oh, god-!” Taylor babbled amid Jake’s eager kisses, his hand rising to the other mans hair and holding him close as Jake continued to move within him; Mike’s stillness causing them both to moan at the added sensations they all felt.

“Fuckin’-“ Jake’s rough curse barely escaped him, his hand fumbling slightly as he reached for Taylor’s cock and stroked him slowly as he kissed him with a near insatiable hunger. He growled, peeking at Mike as his partner kissed Taylors throat and smirked at him, catching his breath as he slid his hand over Taylors hip to also stroke him. He trailed his fingers lightly over Jake’s, before moving to the head of Taylors cock, stroking him with quick motions that greatly differed from Jake’s much more languid pace along the shaft.

“Oh!” Taylor cried, loud moans and rapid pants for breath combining as his jaw fell slack; his eyes heavily lidded as he gazed at Jake distractedly, his cheeks flushed and his heart racing at the overwhelming stimulation he received from both men in various ways. “Don’t stop... don’t stop..! Don’t st-ohhh!” He cried his eyes finally drifting closed as the tight coil of fire in his gut broke free, sweeping through him rapidly as his mind blanked of anything but the intense pleasure which pulsed through every part of him.

“Holy...” Jake choked, his breath leaving him in an explosive gasp as he buried his face in the side of Taylor’s throat, his own body drawn to its peak by Taylor’s physical reaction to his orgasm. Taylors heart pounded rapidly against his chest, a dizzy grin twitching at his lips as he felt Mike’s heart thudding against his back, and Jake’s above his own chest. “Godammit, Boy Scout...” Jake groaned, his lips brushing lightly across Taylors flushed and sensitive throat, as Mike kissed the opposite side gently. “There’s easier ways to kill a fella, but I’ll be damned if there’s any way I’d rather go...” He huffed, pulling back from Taylor to run his eyes over him fondly, before turning his gaze to Mike instead. “Alright down there, Mike?” He snickered, leaning over Taylors shoulder to kiss his partner lightly.

“Hmm, alive... but I think my brains still leakin’ across the bed over here.” Mike groaned thickly, his dark eyes flickering with amusement as Taylor hummed incoherently, half rolling his head on Mike’s shoulder to pout at him in blissful exhaustion. “Don’t tell me after all that, ya feelin’ left out?” He huffed, his amusement clear as he cautiously rocked himself deeper into Taylor for a moment,  smirking at the pleased ripple of a shiver which passed through him, before Mike carefully began extricating himself and moving out from beneath him.

“Hmm, guess I’m just affectionate after seeing fireworks.” Taylor murmured, smiling tiredly as Mike chuckled and rolled onto his side, laying at Taylor’s side as Jake continued to rock lazily against Taylor, drawing weak hisses of pleasure from him as he teased his sensitive ass. “Or maybe I just really don’t want you to stop touching me yet...” He added playfully, grinning as Mike snorted and leaned over to kiss him with surprising tenderness, considering their previous passionate exchange.

“That ain’t somethin’ ya gotta worry about, Boy Scout...” Jake snickered, as he explored his way over Taylor’s chest with light and scratchy kisses, his clear eyes watching with strangely sharp focus as Taylor and Mike shared an unhurried kiss. “Dunno ‘bout Mike, but I ain’t intendin’ to let ya go anytime soon...” He added, rolling his hips and hesitating with his cock fully sheathed in Taylor’s ass; causing him to sigh with soft contentment, before he carefully withdrew and laid at the opposing side to his partner. “Might have to give me a few minutes to  recharge though.”

“Heh, ya gettin’ old Grandpa.” Mike snorted, eyeing his partner fondly as he trailed his fingers up Jake’s thigh, before taking his hand in his own and squeezing it tightly. “But, even if ya wanted to keep this party goin’ right now... we’re already runnin’ late. Ya know the Commander ain’t gonna like it if we miss the entire event.” He reluctantly explained, clearly just as hesitant to remove himself from the pleasant evening they’d spent with Taylor as Jake was.

“Pfft, Lundgren can go f-“ Jake began, falling silent at a sharp look of warning from his partner. “Arghhhh... godammit.” He finally groused, scowling as Mike laughed quietly and shook his head. “I’m gonna pre-emptively go ahead and tell ya to shut the hell up.” He muttered petulantly, as Taylor snickered softly and looked over his shoulder uncertainly.

“Damn... back to reality already?” Taylor sighed, running a hand through his hair and swallowing thickly, his thoughts returning to him without Jake’s distracting touch against his skin. He bit his lip at the sight of the bedraggled man, though his cerulean eyes remained sharp even after their intimacy. “I guess, my friend is probably looking for me...” He muttered, trailing off as he averted his eyes, his heart tight with confliction as he remembered his assignment. He drew in a deep breath and sighed wearily, reluctantly raising his eyes to meet Jake’s cautiously concerned gaze, when the other man slid a finger beneath his chin.

“Ya welcome to chill out and rest up in here, if ya want..?” He offered, glancing at Mike briefly, and continuing when his partner gave him a quick nod. “I mean, we gotta go out again for a bit... only actually came back to pick up my wallet.” He snickered, dragging his fingers along Taylor’s shoulder gently, lowering his eyes to watch the tremor which passed over his skin. “But if ya up for another party, ya welcome to wait a couple hours til we get back.” He offered lowly, leaning forward to kiss Taylors shoulder lightly, his lips skimming slowly higher until he could capture Taylors lips teasingly.

Taylor hummed, contentment flooding his senses as Jake kissed him languidly. “I... I really should go find my friend...” He murmured, pulling away several moments later, his cheeks flushed as he bit his lip and turned to face Mike again. “If you’re heading out, then I probably should too.” He sighed, looking up in surprise as Mike chuckled quietly and leaned in to kiss him as softly as Jake had. “Mmm... no fair...” He muttered, whining softly as both Jake and Mike rolled closer to him, caging him tightly between them. “... I have to go...” He whispered unconvincingly, sighing as Jake nipped at his shoulder, and Mike moved to graze his teeth over Taylors collarbone.

“Ain’t gotta do a damn thing ya don’t wanna, Boy Scout.” Jake insisted, pouting as Taylor wriggled himself free of their heady embrace. “But, if ya really gonna go ahead and leave us before we get a chance at a repeat performance...”He began, hesitating and biting his lip as he peered at Taylor with an uncertain furrow forming between his brows.

Mike snorted at Jake’s prolonged silence, rolling his eyes as Taylor carefully disentangled himself from the comfort of their embrace, before sitting up and leaning forward to snag Taylor’s wrist. “What Grandpa means, is can we get ya number? ‘Cause I’m pretty sure that kicked puppy face he’s wearin’ means we’d _both_ love to party again sometime...” He said, as Taylor bit his lip and averted his gaze, uncertainty warring within him as his heart was overcome with longing. He drew in a deep breath, knowing he should either refuse or give them fake details, but despite his best efforts, Taylor couldn’t bring himself to force the rejection past his lips.

“I...” He tried, the words sticking in his throat as he tried to follow the rules of The Selected, to stick to his duty and protect those he’d been raised to call family, by making a clean getaway. “I uh, I mean...” He paused, exhaling sharply as his resolve weakened; when Jake and Mike crowded to either side of him and kissed his shoulders with obvious, tentative hope. “... okay.” He barely whispered, his eyes closing as guilt immediately made his stomach churn; though his heart fluttered weakly with unfamiliar, but entirely welcome giddiness.

“Ya don’t have to... if ya ain’t comfortable.” Jake said quietly, seeming reluctant to pressure Taylor into something he might not want. He hesitated, before carefully encouraging Taylor to raise his chin, forcing him to look up and meet his clear gaze with a conflicted gaze of his own. He sighed as Jake dragged his thumb over his cheek, leaning into the surprisingly gentle touch as Mike rubbed his arms comfortingly, seeming to sense his distress and uncertainty.

“I am, I... I do. I _want_ to...” Taylor said lowly, pausing to draw and release a deep breath, shaking his head lightly as his indecision gave way to longing. “I really... _really_ want to.” He said at last, his heart skipping a beat as Jake broke out in a wide grin, his enthusiasm clear when he dove forward to kiss Taylor roughly. Taylor chuckled when he pulled free moments later, reaching up to touch Jake’s the ends of Jake’s hair briefly, before Mike cupped his cheek and turned his face towards him, capturing his lips in a similarly rough and relief riddled kiss as Jake had.

“C’mon...” He said as he released him, smirking at the faintly dazed expression Taylor could feel on his face. “Lets get cleaned up, then we’ll exchange details and uh, we can see when we can get access to ya ass again.” He chuckled, softly swatting Taylors ass with a wink and laughing along with Jake when Taylor yelped with both surprise and indignation.

“Here ya go, Boy Scout.” Jake snorted, helping him to his feet and waving his brows knowingly when Taylor’s legs buckled briefly. “Well, well... someone enjoyed ‘emselves, huh Mike?” He teased, snickering to himself when Taylor sniffed and averted his eyes, pretending he didn’t notice the fiery warmth of the blush which spread rapidly across his face.

“Shut up, Grandpa and get in the damn shower.” Mike scolded, rolling his eyes as he helped steady Taylor and guide him to the bathroom. “Pretty sure _you_ enjoyed it all even more than he did.” He scoffed, folding his arms over his chest and leaning against the doorframe as Jake paused before stepping past him, laying a kiss to his cheek and winking in confirmation. “Get on with it, ya great dumbass.” Mike huffed fondly, turning away and leaving Jake and Taylor to shower together.

“He’s a softie, once ya get the stick outta his ass.” Jake said, as Taylor frowned after Mike, wondering if he should have played on his infatuation and asked the man to stay. “He likes ya though, which is somethin’... he don’t usually like anyone. ‘S why we work so well, ya know?” He said, chuckling when Taylor blushed and bit his lip, glancing at him from the corner of his eye.

“Is that in the field, or between the sheets?” Taylor asked, laughing when Jake raised a brow at him curiously. “Doesn’t take a genius to work out that having a Commander puts you guys into the military somewhere.” He lied glibly, winking as Jake helped him into the shower. “Should I just assume you mean both?” He asked, cocking his head coyly and leaning against the wall as Jake sidled in behind him, closing the shower door as he eyed him with an amused grin.

“Hmm, ya’ll have to wine us and dine us to find out. We ain’t that easy.” He said, snorting when Taylor raised a brow and folded his arms over his chest. “Well, that’s different, when a little present drops into our laps like that.” He added, turning on the taps and cursing at the sudden face full of water which he received. Taylor laughed as Jake muttered darkly, adjusting the temperature before crowding closer to Taylor. “Now, I think... I should probably help ya get cleaned up...” He said lowly, water droplets clinging to his eyelashes from the shower as Taylor’s giggles trailed away to leave him with a rapid heartbeat.

“Yeah?” He asked, his hands gliding slowly up Jake’s arms to curl around his shoulders. “And uh, just where were you thinking of starting, exactly..?” He wondered playfully, his lips quirking despite the niggling urgency in the back of his mind which told him he should hurry and complete his task, so he could rendezvous with his partner. His heart swelled with affection and his eyes stung abruptly, the sudden realisation hitting him hard that these two strangers had wormed their way beneath his skin, with their banter and their charm; and his heart would ache when he was forced to leave them.

 Jake didn’t answer, his hand raising to brush the backs of his knuckles over Taylors cheek, as he watched him intently. “Who the hell are ya, Boy Scout?” He finally asked, an unfamiliar urgency in his tone and an intensity in his clear gaze that made Taylor immediately lower his eyes to prevent himself doing anything dangerously stupid, like comfessing. “How the hell can it feel like we never...” He began, shaking his head and trailing off as he swallowed thickly, his fingers trailing over Taylors shoulders and down his sides, to circle his waist and pull him close.

Taylor hesitated, his eyes locked onto the dog tags which Jake wore around his neck, as he wrestled with what he knew he should do; and what he wanted for himself. His heart raced, his tongue heavy and thick beneath the weight of the truth. Finally he raised his eyes, a soft smile on his face as he met Jake’s intense gaze with a regretful one of his own. “... I’m your Boy Scout.” He said, his voice breaking briefly as he choked back a small, sad chuckle and shrugged his shoulders; his heart aching with a strange sense of melancholy. “I... I’ll always be-“ He was about to continue when Jake’s kiss silenced him, swallowing away everything else he’d been about to say as he returned the gesture with as much passion and hunger as Jake poured into it himself. His heart ached with longing, wishing he could stay and build on the connection he felt already seeding itself in his heart; wishing he could stay, and know them both better, to see what might form between them. He shivered, moaning quietly as Jake’s tongue caressed his own, his body pressed tightly against him; caging him against the shower wall as his hands roamed eagerly across his bare skin.

“Hey, I ain’t hearin’ a lotta washin’ goin’ on in there.” Mika called, rolling his eyes as he stepped around the door and saw them through the steamy glass. “C’mon Grandpa, get him outta there and dressed so I can get washed up.” He said, as Jake reluctantly pulled away from Taylor, both panting lightly as Jake turned to turn off the taps and Taylor rolled his head back against the wall, swallowing thickly as he ran his hand through his hair quickly and tried to organise his thoughts. “C’mon, Kid... out ya come.” Mike called gently, startling Taylor back to reality as he forced a grin and winked at the other man. “Not a chance. Go get ya clothes on.” Mike scoffed, swatting Taylors ass carefully as he passed.

“Rude.” Taylor huffed, rolling his eyes and following after Jake to redress himself. They dressed quickly, Taylor avoiding Jake’s curious glances as he focused on his task and tried to steel his nerves for what was to come;  carefully controlling his breathing to hide the discomfort of his inevitable betrayal of Jake and Mike’s tentative show of trust. He sighed deeply, reaching for his jacket and finding Jake’s draped on top of it, his eyes darting to the other man as he scowled and tried to fix his tie. Taylors lips quirked with fond amusement and he shook his head softly as he collected both jackets, twirling Jake’s before him while simultaneously swinging his own in a flashy arc, as he slipped his arms into his sleeves. “Here.” He said quietly, moving to help Jake with his tie and smoothing his collar down when he was finished; purposely avoiding meeting the other mans gaze.

“So...” Jake finally said, his eyes on Taylor as he swung on his own jacket and quickly buttoned his waistcoat over his tie. “’Bout that number, Boy Scout?” He asked, his clear gaze hopeful as Taylor finally, reluctantly raised his eyes. He drew in a deep breath and nodded, his fingers resting on Jake’s waistcoat as the other man fished out his phone from his trouser pocket. “Here ya go.” He said quietly, his eyes leaving Taylor at last as he looked over at Mike when the other man stepped back into the room.

“Gettin’ his number?” Mike guessed, raising a brow as Taylor took the phone from Jake and slowly filled in the blank contact details which Jake had left open for him. “Good.” He added at Jake’s nod, his dark eyes meeting Taylors as he peeked up at him, his heart racing as his blood scalded him from within his veins. “Maybe we can take ya somewhere fancy later, get to know ya better?” He asked, throwing on his clothes with practiced ease.

Taylors mouth turned dry, his heart clenching as indecision churned in his gut. He took a deep, stabilising breath and slowly typed in the last detail, hesitating only for the briefest of heartbeats, before passing the device back to Jake. “I’d... like that.” He said thickly, masking his guilt with a cocky grin as Mike approached and stepped closer to him, his hand falling to Taylors elbow as he leaned in to kiss his cheek.

“Look forward to it.” He said, before moving to the door and unlocking it, pulling it open so he could step into the hall outside.  “C’mon, Grandpa, we’re late enough already ‘cause ya listened to ya dick.” He called back, as Taylor chuckled and wrapped his arms around himself, feeling oddly cold despite the warmth which flared in his cheeks.

“I’m lookin’ forward to gettin’ ya name outta ya.” Jake said lowly, stepping closer as Taylor raised his eyes with an undeniable longing in his gaze. “Savin’ yaself as Boy Scout... mighty sly of ya.” He added, winking playfully as he pressed call, frowning when there was no sign of the call connecting.

“Sorry...” Taylor mumbled, averting his gaze to hide the tears he knew wished to form in his eyes. “I turned my phone off when I came up here. Didn’t... didn’t wanna be disturbed.” He said unevenly, choking back a quiet sob as he forced a shy smile to his lips. “I didn’t wanna miss out on anything.” He added playfully, looking back at Jake with his emotions once more hidden behind the mask of his training. “I’ll turn it on soon as I’m able and get your number from my answer phone.”

“Hmm, ya a sneaky li’l shit, ain’t ya?” Jake huffed, shaking his head as Taylor winked coyly and finally turned away, moving towards the door with Jake only a few paces behind. “Wait up a sec, Boy Scout...” He said suddenly, catching Taylor by the elbow just after stepping into the hall. Taylor fought the urge to look back with everything he had in him, but his every training could do nothing to hold back the longing and desire, as he turned to look back at Jake and Mike cautiously. “Tell me ya feel it. Tell me this ain’t a one off, that we’ll see ya again.” Jake blurted quickly, taking Mike’s hand on his shoulder without even looking over at him, while quickly gesturing between the three of them with his free hand.

Taylor hesitated, desperately wishing he didn’t know what the other man was speaking of. He swallowed thickly and opened his mouth, his voice breaking as he tried his hardest to tell the biggest lie of his life. “... I feel it.” He finally admitted, shaking his head quickly and stepping away from the pair as his brow furrowed, glancing between them uncertainly. “This sort of thing is insane... there must be something in the champagne here is all. I bet you’ll forget all about me, soon as I’m gone and I-“ He trailed off as he glanced away, swallowing thickly and trying to lock away all of the thoughts of desertion which swirled through his head. He sucked in a ragged breath and stepped back from the pair, eyeing them warily as his emotions raged in his heart. “I... have to go.” He said awkwardly, his eyes darting between them as Mike stopped Jake from following after him.

Before either could change his mind or install more feelings of dissent within him, Taylor turned and  walked away quickly, hurrying into the stairwell without looking back in his haste to get away and clear his head of the strange desires which filled him. “Stupid... hot, guys...” He muttered, grimacing as he finally dropped down to the ground floor, glancing up without thinking and catching Jake and Mike peering over the banister at him. He raised his hand in a brief salute, before looking forward and moving away; running his hand through his hair as he sighed heavily. Taylor weaved his way back through the crowded ballroom, slipping a champagne flute from a passing waiter and downing it with an inelegant glug, whirling quickly to avoid a close collision with an elderly gentleman and deftly swiping his wallet from his jacket pocket as he pressed the flute into his other hand. “Oh! I’m so sorry!” He professed, a purpose stumble in his step as the man rolled his eyes and looked away.

Taylor smirked as he turned forward again, the expression fading as he looked down at the wallet he’d hidden behind his back as his conflicting emotions continued to surge within him. He strode confidently towards the main entrance, hopping down the main steps of the Celestial hotel and taking a deep breath of the chill night air. “I would say I hope you choked, assbutt, but you probably did and it’s absolutely not something I wish to picture in my head.” Diego’s sour voice made him smile as he turned towards his friend, who was leaning against the wall with a scowl adorning his face. “I can’t believe you sometimes, honestly... Taylor-“

“Diego, don’t.” Taylor snorted, holding up the wallet he’d snagged with a playful wave of his brows. “Or I won’t splurge and buy your favourite pizza on the way back.” He said, grinning when his friend stopped and cocked his head, clearly debating whether the pizza was worth the trade of his well earned scolding. “I’ll get peanut butter ice cream too...” Taylor added, waving the wallet beneath Diego’s nose teasingly.

Diego grimaced, before sighing and finally relenting, running a hand through his hair as he met Taylors gaze hesitantly. “Did you get it?” He asked instead of his scolding, running his eyes over Taylor worriedly. “You were in there awhile... are you okay?” He added, worrying his lip nervously.

Taylor’s smile faltered briefly, his eyes lowering as guilt raged in his heart. “... of course I did.” He muttered, producing the small disc which Jake had kept in his jacket pocket. “Piece of cake.” He said, passing the object to his friend quickly, his hand burning as his heart ached at the sense of betrayal he felt gnaw at his conscience.

“Oh my-“ Diego huffed, shaking his head as he slowly turned the disc over in his hands. “You wouldn’t think something so innocuous could be worth so much.” He said quietly, looking up at his friend as Taylor kept his eyes averted from the disc. “Oh, you better not be thinking what I think you’re thinking, assbutt.” He warned, tucking the disc into his inner jacket pocket and scowling at Taylor once again. “Tell me you’re not attached-“

“Don’t be stupid, Diego.” Taylor groused petulantly, glancing back at the hotel with his expression carefully neutral. “Attachment is fatal. Weakness.” He repeated blandly, sighing as he ran a hand through his hair and turned to his friend with a lopsided grin. “But I’ll be damned if they weren’t the best-“ He said, breaking off with a snort as Diego quickly covered his ears with his hands.

“I do not need to hear these words!” He cried, backing away from Taylor and shaking his head in obvious distaste. “Just... c’mon already, Taylor. Let’s get out of here and never speak of whatever went on up there again...” He complained sourly, stalking away as Taylor watched him go, a small smirk on his lips as Diego glanced back and jerked his head for him to follow after him. “C’mon already! I want my damn pizza!”

“Yeah yeah, I’m coming.” Taylor huffed, smiling as he moved as if to follow his friend, before pausing and biting his lip. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out his phone and gazing at the blank screen, before turning the device on; his heart racing as he waited nervously for the phone to boot up. Moments after the home screen loaded, his phone chimed with an alert message; informing him of a missed call from an unrecognised number, while his heart leapt into his throat. Taylor glanced up at Diego’s retreating back, his blood racing in his ears as he looked back at the hotel he’d just exited; unable to deny the gnawing hope in his gut that he’d found something he might be able to keep for himself, regardless of the dangers.

“Taylor!” Diego called back, startling him and causing him to hide his phone guiltily behind his back, raising a hand in recognition. A smile curled his lips upward slowly, excitement in his heart as he began to trot after his friend. As Taylor joined Diego at the corner, two sets of eyes peered down from the hotel window and watched them walk out of sight, a heavy and disappointed sigh in the air.

“So, he took it then?” Mike asked gently, glancing at Jake as he nodded and ran a hand through his hair, sighing again as he dropped his hand to his side. “Damn... I thought we had him.” He said, shaking his head and snagging Jake’s newly lowered hand, squeezing gently in support.

“So did I... But ya remember how it is in that shithole.” Jake replied, lowering his eyes as he bit his tongue, trying to hide the disappointment he felt behind a facade of calm. “The trainin’ goes deep. I know they taught us... or teach _them_ to use anythin' they can but... Gotta admit, I weren’t expectin’ it to be him, or for him to...” He said, swallowing thickly as Mike squeezed his hand again and leaned his head on his shoulder lightly. “Always was a ballsy li’l thing, from the day they brought ‘em in... Maybe that’s why I was so sure-“

“Grandpa, shut up.” Mike huffed quietly, his eyes on the empty street where Taylor had disappeared. “We tried... but Rourke’s been playin’ these kids a long time; makin’ out like he cares about ‘em. Makin’ out like they owe him. Ya know what its like in there, and ya know what happens to anyone that tries to leave... Not to mention, we dunno what the hell Rourke will’ve done to ‘em, after we got out. Ya know he wanted to, it was in his eyes... but we can’t save ‘em, if they don’t take that first step ‘emselves.” He said, tilting his head to skim his lips across Jake’s jaw briefly, before pulling away slightly.

“I know, I know ya goddamn... I just...” Jake choked, gritting his teeth together and exhaling a deep and weary breath. “He always was special. We all felt it...” He said, swallowing thickly against the sense of loss which he felt in his heart. “I thought, maybe he remembered, after all. Even after all the... mind games and...” He said, trailing off as his phone chimed loudly. He plucked his phone from his pocket and opened a new message, which made his brows raise sharply when he read it. “Well, I’ll be a-“

“What is it?” Mike demanded urgently, his hand tightening on Jake’s as he stepped closer and tried to read the message for himself. “ _So... how about that second party_?” He read aloud, a chuckle of surprise escaping him as his eyes rose to meet Jake’s disbelieving gaze. “Looks like he _is_ havin’ doubts after all, Grandpa.” He said, nudging Jake’s arm playfully. “So, let’s get in there quick. Answer him.”

Jake leaned forward and touched his forehead to Mike’s, relief and hope swirling through him as he dragged in a unsteady breath. After taking a moment to try and slow his frantic heartbeat, Jake pulled away, a smirk tugging at his lips as he finally typed out a reply with a time and location for them all to reconvene. “We’re gonna win.” He said quietly, smiling at Mike as Taylor confirmed he would meet them. “We’re gonna _win_.” He repeated, before they turned away as one and walked back to their room, each already eager for the time when they could reconnect with the friend they’d been forced to once abandon; and the lover they’d never even known they were searching for.


End file.
